


The Wimp and His Guardian Demon

by HatterSaz



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, literally two seconds of Gisela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatterSaz/pseuds/HatterSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri and Wolfram set out to find and check up on the dragons they saved a while ago. They head up a mountain said to house the two but, what happens when they near the top?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wimp and His Guardian Demon

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, though it was written a while ago. So, I'm sorry if it's bad.

It was a new day and Yuuri decided that he would check on Pochi and his mum. He didn't really want to make a big deal about it and, knowing Günter, he didn't want a lecture about how the King needed to be safe and do his boring paperwork.

So, he set off, leaving only a note to say he would be back soon. However, Yuuri wasn't going alone. His fiancée Wolfram had woken up to the sounds of him shuffling about and decided he would tag along to keep his love out of harm, and to 'make sure he didn't flirt with anyone'.

The two get to the foot of the mountain and left their horses with a nice couple living on a ranch nearby. ''Thank you for the help. It is greatly appreciated.'' Yuuri smiled and waved to the couple as he and Wolfram walked toward the mountain path. They walked for five before Yuuri got concerned by the silence and asked Wolfram what was wrong. ''Is something wrong Wolfram? You've been quiet for a while now.'' A worried look spread across Yuuri's face and Wolfram caught this as he turned around and sighed. Wolfram furrowed his eyebrows and spoke, ''Yes there is.'' His face showed more worry than anger but he kept his composure as not to worry his fiancée. Secretly Wolfram thought _''I have a really bad feeling about this''_ , but chose to say ''You were clearly flirting with that couple.'' Yuuri sighed in slight relief and chuckled. ''Is something funny wimp?'' Wolfram scowled. Yuuri just smiled in response, forcing a blush to creep across Wolframs face. ''Let's just get up this mountain already, you'll have to stick close because there has been heavy snowfall recently.'' Yuuri nodded and closed a little of the distance between him and Wolfram as they continued up the steep mountain.

A few hours had passed and they hadn't gotten far at all. Yuuri could feel the cold on his skin through his clothes and shivered. Wolfram noticed that Yuuri was being affected and slowed his pace so he was walking behind him. ''Wolfram, what are you-'' Yuuri stopped before he could finish his sentence as he felt warmth emanating from behind him. Wolfram had slowed down so he could use his fire magic to warm Yuuri up. Yuuri smiled at Wolfram as he looked up, receiving a retort from a blushed face, which could have been from the cold but he was pretty sure it was embarrassment. ''What are you looking at? Keep moving wimp.'' They continued their ascent in hopes of finding the dragons soon.

A few more hours passed and they found themselves nearing the peak of the mountain. Yuuri was worried what had happened, surely the dragons weren't this high up. He turned to ask Wolfram his opinion when he felt himself sink a little into the snow. ''Yuuri watch out!'' Wolfram yelled as he grabbed his wrist. Yuuri could tell Wolfram was exhausted but before he could move, they fell into a deep pit.

Yuuri rubbed his sore rear before crawling over and checking on Wolfram. ''Are you ok?'' His voice filled with worry and a hint of sadness. Wolfram winced and looked up at Yuuri, he couldn't stay mad at that face. ''I'm fine, how bad is it?'' Yuuri looked up to see the hole quite a distance away, there was no way they could get out with just the two of them, and he wasn't about to get Wolfram to do anything his state. ''We can't get out, it's too high.'' Yuuri said as he moved his hands to heal Wolfram. But before he could help him, Wolfram grabbed his wrist and shook his head, ''Save your strength wimp.'' Yuuri sat down next to Wolfram and huddled closer, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. ''W-what are you doing?'' Wolfram said in surprise, red covering his cheeks as well. ''I was told that if you get stuck in a situation like this, you should keep each other warm with your body heat.'' Wolfram thought for a minute before speaking, ''you know, that kinda makes sense'', while his brain thought _''This is perfect, sure we're stuck but I get to be close to Yuuri…without complaint.''_ Wolfram chuckled to himself and pulled Yuuri in closer.

Half a day passed and both boys were freezing. To keep them entertained, they talked to one another, learning about each other and just generally having a laugh. Yuuri thought to himself, _''I've never heard Wolfram laugh like this before…I guess something went well on this trip.''_ A few more minutes passed and Yuuri felt Wolfram slowly sink closer. He checked his face and noticed that Wolfram was falling asleep. He knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep as well, so he used the time Wolfram was out to keep him warm with his own fire magic. Even if it wasn't as refined as Wolfram's, he was determined to try his best. Yuuri started to use his magic and felt Wolfram wriggle under the heat and sigh with happiness. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his fiancée and he knew his love for him was growing by the minute.

It wasn't long before Yuuri felt himself get drowsy, forcing him to stop his magic. _''This can't be right, it hasn't even been ten minutes yet''_ He figured that fire magic must take a lot more energy than any other magic. _''That must be why Wolfram was so exhausted…he's amazing for lasting that long!'_ ' Unfortunately, it takes a lot longer to master fire due to its destructive nature, and Yuuri wasn't in his Mazoku form when he used it, making it even worse. Without any say, Yuuri closed his eyes and with a weak, quiet voice he called out…''Wolfram…I…can't…stay…''

Thirty minutes went by before Wolfram woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked over to Yuuri. He could tell that Yuuri had ignored him and used fire magic to keep them both warm, therefore making him exhausted. He reached over to wipe some snow off of Yuuri's neck, ''It must have fallen on him when he fell asleep…but why didn't he wake up jumping as it hit him?'' Wolfram started to feel worry wash over him and went to check Yuuri's pulse. Slow…his breathing was shallow and weak as well. ''That stupid wimp! He used too much energy!'' He said while he tried his healing magic. However, his healing magic is weak and he refused to be taught by Yuuri considering he's supposed to take care of him, not the other way round. Wolfram let out a scream of anger aimed at himself. Would no one notice their disappearance and come to their aid? No, he couldn't think like that, not when Yuuri appeared to be on his death bed. Wolfram kept trying, hoping he would get better as he went.

''Please don't die. The country needs you. I need you! I-'' Wolfram hesitated as he realised how much he believed these words. He smiled through the tears that had formed during his hesitation. ''I love you. I truly love you like no other.'' He pulled Yuuri into a hug as he cried into his shoulder. Suddenly, there was an arm wrapped around Wolframs shoulder. He looked up to see Yuuri smiling weakly. ''I told you, give people your love and they will return the favour.'' Yuuri's smile had gotten stronger and his pulse was regulating. Wolfram smiled and hugged his fiancée tighter before he pulled back in confusion. ''Wait, what do yo-'' before he could finish speaking, Yuuri pulled him in for a kiss. Wolframs eyes widened in shock before slowly closing and returning the gesture. Their kiss seemed to cancel out the world…they could have turned into icicles and they wouldn't even notice.

Suddenly, a loud familiar voice came from the opening, forcing the boys to part their lips. ''I'd say get a room but you have this pit.'' Conrad stood with a pleased smile on his face, as if proud of himself for the joke. Yuuri looked up to Conrad and noticed a group of soldiers behind him with a rope at hand to pull them up. ''You shouldn't make jokes without council'' Yuuri retorted with a big smile stretching across his face. Wolfram stood up and gestured for the soldiers to throw the rope down before turning back and helping Yuuri to his feet. The soldiers pulled Yuuri up first, followed by a red faced Wolfram. His face clearly showing annoyance and embarrassment. Conrad grinned at his little brother's face before they all headed down the mountain.

The group rushed back to the castle to get the King and his fiancée healed up. Gisela examined them both and gave her diagnosis. ''You are both very exhausted. You were very lucky to survive…get five days rest and you'll be just fine.'' The boys thanked her. Gisela smiled and left the King's chambers.

Yuuri laid down on the bed and let out a relieved sigh. Wolfram looked at him in a sort of dream filled smile and leaned down to kiss him, pausing mere inches away from Yuuri's lips. ''I think we'll be more than fine don't you?'' Wolfram closed the gap and gently sealed the kiss. He pulled back and saw a look of disapproval on Yuuri's face. Wolfram let out a chuckle and Yuuri smiled. ''Of course we will. The wimp and his guardian demon.''


End file.
